


So Close Yet So Far

by Aquadextrous



Category: BoBoiBoy (Cartoon)
Genre: Deductions, Gen, Gender Related, I Don't Even Know, Lazy Mornings, Mornings, Not What It Looks Like, Relationship Discussions, Sorry Not Sorry, Surprise Ending, The Science of Deduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26213074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquadextrous/pseuds/Aquadextrous
Summary: The scientist cleared his throat to regain his composure and stared everyone in the eye with an earnestness Tanah spotted.“I think Petir’s dating someone.”
Relationships: Boboiboy & elementals
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	So Close Yet So Far

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even - I have too many ideas and too little time to write.
> 
> What is life anyway when writing is the only thing that enables me to stay sane??
> 
> This is definitely so random.

Tanah had his arms crossed, expression stern as he laid eyes on Cahaya.

The rest sported their own scowls of displeasure, whining about how Cahaya called for a team meeting at seven in the morning in the dining area when most of the household was still asleep by this time.

The earth elemental sighed, laying a placating hand on Api who was so ready to pounce on Cahaya for the interruption of his sleep.

“What was so important that you had to call everyone up?”

“Can this even be considered a team meeting when Petir’s not even here?” yawned Angin. It was true, as Cahaya had only dragged him while Tanah had been in the kitchen. “Should I call him?” 

“No!” Cahaya then exclaimed, grabbing Angin’s arm to stop him despite the wind elemental not moving much from his spot.

The scientist cleared his throat to regain his composure and stared everyone in the eye with an earnestness Tanah spotted.

“I think Petir’s dating someone.”

It took everyone a while to process the information, dead silence in the air as the brothers stared at each other, then at Cahaya, then back again.

This went on for a few more seconds before all of them burst out in laughter, Air choking on his hot chocolate and Daun pounding on the table as he sniggered.

Api had an open mouth as he guffawed, slapping his thighs and pointing at Cahaya as if he was crazy. Tanah too was chortling, elbowing Angin who had thrown himself on the table, body shaking as he cackled with no inhibition.

Cahaya stayed silent, glaring at anyone who managed to meet his eye in the cacophony. He was serious! He had proof!

“You’re kidding, right?” Api said when he finally managed to compose himself a little. “That irritable Angry Bird actually dating someone?”

Tanah shook his head, playing with the idea around his mind.

“I don’t mean to have such little faith in Petir but I don’t think he’s the type to actively pursue a romantic relationship. He’s too busy battling foes and wanting to unlock his second tier.”

Angin hummed, tapping his chin in thought.

“Ever wondered if he’d be the dominant or submissive one?”

“Is he even straight?” Air asked, stirring his cup of hot chocolate. “I think his role in the relationship depends on the way he swings. I personally can see him dating a girl or boy. No offense.”

Api snorted, smacking the back of Air’s head.

Air shot up, giving his twin an icy glare.

“No seriously Tanah’s right. I can’t see him in a relationship. It’s too weird. Like, him coming home with a goofy grin or telling us about his first kiss and all that?” He shivered. “I don’t think I’ll ever get used to seeing him with a lovey-dovey expression.”

Daun hummed thoughtfully too, eyes narrowed and lips pursed.

The image of Petir coming home with a smile for once, telling them about this person and hiding his face when embarrassed entered Daun’s mind. It was possible, but with the way Petir was right now, him having a relationship was almost slim to none.

“I think it’ll be good for him to be in a relationship,” he said then, earning the attention of the others. “I want him to experience being in love, even if it’s just a short while. He’ll need someone from outside the family to support him, too. Won’t he?”

Tanah smiled gently and ruffled the hair that was poking out Daun’s cap. Daun erupted into giggles, leaning into the warm touch.

“You’re right Daun. That’s very thoughtful of you to think of Petir like that.”

Daun then turned to Cahaya, who only stared at them in silence, seething.

“What do you think, Cahaya?”

Said elemental’s face softened when he locked eyes with his twin, a tiny smile gracing his features. The irritation he felt at his brothers ebbed a little when Daun addressed him. He was the only one that supported Cahaya’s wildest dreams and experiments. Sure he asked a million questions, but he was always happy to help.

He clapped his hands to regain attention, only deeming it fit to speak when his five brothers were staring at him inquisitively.

“If you had let me speak in the first place you wouldn’t be asking yourselves such questions, for I have all the answers you need,” he said with an air of confidence.

“How much time do you invest on spying on Petir?” Air questioned, raising a skeptical brow.

“Ew so creepy,” Angin commented with a disgusted look.

Cahaya sighed. Now they think he’s personally interested?

“It was for research purposes, blockheads. Of course I’d be interested. There was a fluctuation on Petir’s usual schedule, which led me to investigate further.”

“Have you even seen the person’s face?” Tanah asked, pulling up a chair and sitting down. “If you can give us enough evidence to prove that Petir really is dating someone, then I’ll feel inclined to ask him personally about it.”

Cahaya nodded solemnly, producing a whiteboard from seemingly out of nowhere, marker and ruler in hand.

“Now I’d like everyone to get comfortable and listen to my proofs please.”

“Won’t Petir come down any minute though?” Daun asked then, pouting a little in thought. “Then there’d be no use for trying to hide.”

“I installed a string on the floor attached to a bell that would signal his arrival,” Cahaya said proudly, pushing up his visors. “He wakes up at nine so there’s no problem. Don’t worry, my little flower. This discussion will go on with no disturbance.”

“I’m hungry,” Api then stated. He looked at Cahaya. “Ever thought about the body’s need for nutrition? How can Tanah cook while you’re rambling about something that doesn’t even exist?”

Cahaya pointed the ruler to him, Api going cross-eyed at the close proximity of the object.

“Sit tight, Api. These are all facts! And I’ve ordered take out so it should arrive soon. Now would everyone please shut up? This is world-breaking discovery!”

Air rolled his eyes, sitting down next to Tanah as Angin pulled up a chair too. It was no use trying to escape. Cahaya had the foresight to prepare everything beforehand. Well, it wouldn’t actually hurt to hear his findings about Petir dating. Air couldn’t wait.

Cahaya waited impatiently for everyone to settle down, bringing in a flip chart and presentation stick as well that Api wondered where he could even hide those.

“Is everyone finally ready?”

Daun nodded enthusiastically, Cahaya’s irritation simmering down some as he ruffled his twin’s hair affectionately.

“Okay then let the discussion begin!”

“Indulge us, oh great and smart Cahaya,” Angin couldn’t help but say, earning snickers from Api and Daun. He received a pinch from Tanah though at the mockery.

Cahaya made no indication that he heard his brother, only pointing at the first page in the flip chart.

“Saturday night last week when subject was tasked to buy a milk carton, Petir arrived home ten minutes later than what we were all used to.” He then turned to the earth elemental. “Tanah, I bet you can concur to this finding, as we all know Petir to be a punctual person.”

“So what if he’s ten minutes late? I’m fifteen minutes late to dinner and no one even bats an eye,” Air spoke up then, finishing his drink.

Cahaya rolled his eyes.

“This isn’t about you, you conceited iceberg,” Cahaya said, rolling his eyes. “Would everyone please keep in mind that Petir is our topic of discussion? It gets tiring to have to remind you all.”

Air huffed, glaring daggers at the scientist.

“I was just pointing out a fact. How would you counter that?”

“Everyone’s used to seeing you appear later,” Cahaya said. “But Petir? He’s always on the dot so don’t you think it’s suspicious he’d show up later than usual? Granted, it was only ten minutes but Petir’s a stuck-up guy for time.”

Cahaya did have a valid point, as he would scold any of them if they were late for even a minute. Once when they wanted to watch a movie in the theater and Api was running late, Petir took him to the next movie that was playing, ignoring the fire elemental’s cries and whines on wanting to see the original movie they all initially agreed to. The night ended with the five brothers watching the desired action movie, Petir and Api sitting through a one-hour drama.

“Maybe he got lost?” Api suggested.

“Maybe he was looking at my flowers?” Daun shared, looking at the others. “I did tidy them up.”

“Petir’s not much of a nature person, Daun. We all know that,” Tanah said calmly, laying a hand on the leaf elemental’s arm. “Well Cahaya I guess I can attest to that, but he told me he got caught up in something.”

“Ah, which means he was hiding something.”

Api rolled his eyes, feeling ridiculous at having to sit through this weird discussion. So what if Petir found someone to date? It wasn’t such a big deal. Oh sure it was odd to think about but they had bigger things to worry about than Petir’s non-existent love life.

“He’s a secretive person. He isn’t one to share immediately,” Api spoke up then.

“You’re missing the point! I checked with the store and he left approximately five minutes before the clock struck seven. Given that the walk from the store to the house is fifteen minutes, he should’ve arrived by 7:10 but he came when it was almost half-past seven. Which begs the question ‘Where was he between 7:10 and 7:20?’ That’s a ten-minute interval right there.”

“Maybe he walked slow?” Angin said.

“He could’ve used his lightning powers to flash back home,” Cahaya pointed out. “This could mean he met up with someone briefly before totally going home.”

Before anyone else could speak up, there was a doorbell and Daun came to get it, Api and Air following.

They came back with food, passing each box to each brother and all of them digging in the food after saying grace, Cahaya eating while reviewing his notes, his fork poking his cheek when it missed his mouth.

“So what’s your evidence about that ten-minute gap?” Tanah asked after chewing his bite.

“Ahh actually I want to confront you about the change, Tanah,” Cahaya said, grabbing the marker and writing on the whiteboard. “I could go on and write countless equations but time is of the essence, so I’ll simplify it.”

He wrote the price of the milk carton, the money Tanah lent to Petir, and the change Tanah received from said brother. All the while, his brothers shared confused looks, shrugging with not a clue in the world. What did prices have to do with this bizarre conversation?

“So as you can see you’re missing five ringgit, Tanah. Didn’t you ask Petir about it?”

Tanah hummed, the tips of his fork still in his mouth. He retrieved the fork and said, “Actually I did ask but he said he bought something small. After that I didn’t question him anymore.”

“What, now you’re going to deduce he bought something with that five ringgit?” Air said, chomping down on his food.

Cahaya pointed at him excitedly with the marker, wide grin on his lips.

“Exactly, Air! Good deduction! Brilliant!”

The light elemental clapped him on the shoulder, Air giving him a nonplussed glance and eating some more.

“See? Now you see the suspicious activity in Petir’s not-so-daily life?”

Daun chewed and swallowed his bite then said, “I don’t think there’s anything out of the ordinary but if you can give us more concrete evidence I think I’ll believe you, Cahaya.”

“Right,” Angin agreed.

Cahaya pushed up his visors and smirked.

“Tch. I knew you’d doubt my validity.” He flipped another page in the flip chart, where there was a list on possible things people could buy for five ringgit. “Honestly the list could go on and on but I’d rather not dwell on those. These things, on the other hand, are what I consider as very likely in the short amount of time Petir had.”

“So there’s curry, some internet access, some dragon fruit, and vegetable samosas,” Api read a few items from the list given. He then looked at his scientist of a brother, raising a brow. “So?”

“He bought food for his date!” Cahaya exclaimed, raising his arms high in the air, expression frantic. “Honestly do I have to spoon-feed everything to you? The signs are glaringly obvious! Am I the only one that bothered to look closer?”

The five other elementals shared uneasy glances with one another, lips pursed and expressions unreadable. Cahaya gave them an expectant look, waiting for any one of them to speak up and comment.

“I think this is the product of too many late nights and romance reading,” Angin said to them all, most of them nodding sagely. “Cahaya, not to invalidate your findings, but don’t you think you’re reading too much into this?”

Cahaya groaned, dragging a palm across his face.

“I know it’s hard to believe. Admittedly, I couldn’t believe it too when I first started investigating. But if you looked closer, it’s there. It’s subtle but it’s there.”

He rummaged through his papers and flipped a few pages in the flip chart, stopping on a picture of Petir holding his phone, small smile on his lips and face absent of any hostility.

“Look at this. Petir on his phone is a normal occurrence in this household but you don’t see him smile every second! This led me to the conclusion that he is chatting with someone or is browsing through pictures in memory of that person. Does anyone know on average how many hours he spends on that darn gadget?”

“I’d say at least five hours,” said Tanah.

“Correct again. But I’ve noted that these days he spends an extra two hours, especially when the night is almost gone. Angin, can you testify to this?”

Said brother jumped in surprise, nodding his head after.

“Uh actually yes I can. I woke up one night. I don’t remember the time but it was so dark and there’s this bright light coming from below my bed. I looked down and saw Petir still awake, that annoying light coming from his phone.”

Cahaya nodded once, agreeing.

“And there you have it.”

“But I’m not sure on what he was looking at, though.”

“It’s okay, Angin. But see? Petir doesn’t usually stay up late unless there’s a reason he finds valid and important. So if he really was dating someone, he’d value their time together, right? As would any other person in love and in a relationship.”

The other five exchanged looks, some of them nodding in agreement, finally convinced of the fact that Petir must really be dating someone.

“And now for the million-dollar question,” Cahaya said with a secret smile, palms together. “Is our beloved brother straight, bi, or gay?”

Daun nearly jumped off his seat in his excitement, sharing glances with Angin and Air. They were the ones most interested in this, and the leaf manipulator could tell even they couldn’t wait for the answer.

“Actually I’m not sure myself.”

The others fell down their chairs in a comical way, Cahaya giggling nervously.

“What, all that anticipation for nothing?” Angin said then, sitting back down in his seat.

“That’s not awesome, Cahaya. You can’t do that,” Api grumbled, crossing his arms.

Tanah shushed them before turning back to the light elemental.

“So what do you think?”

“He’s seeing a girl,” Cahaya answered promptly. “And they’re very much in love.”

Air rose a brow.

“Oh really? And if you’re so sure about everything then how can you prove it? We didn’t even believe Petir was the kind of guy to date before all this.”

“Petir calls her Chi-Chi. So it must be a girl, right?”

There were murmurs of agreement among them, Tanah standing up after and collecting the empty boxes of delivery.

“Well this has been a very insightful discussion and thank you Cahaya, for the effort you put into making these discoveries and sharing them with us.”

“So you believe me now?” Cahaya asked hopefully, anticipation in his gaze.

“Well if you put it that way I guess it’s not impossible,” Api said, stretching his arms upward as he stood. “It’s Petir’s choice anyway if he wants to keep his relationship secret or not. It’s his life. It’s hard to get some privacy around when you live in a house with six other guys. Guess I can tease him with something else for once.”

The brothers then dispersed from the dining area, the trio troublemaker going outside to play. Angin helped Tanah in cleaning, Air patting Cahaya’s shoulder before invading the living room.

In a little corner outside the house there stood Petir, an amused smirk playing on his lips.

So Cahaya thought he was seeing someone? Not far from the truth, but it was a stretch.

In a flash of lightning, he was in an abandoned street, having been able to snag a fresh fish from the fridge when the others were preoccupied.

“Chi-Chi meow meow meow,” he said softly, crouching down with the fish in hand.

A white cat then appeared from the corner, its blue eyes blinking imploringly. It meowed in reply as it approached Petir and the food in his palm. It nipped his finger in thanks before eating the offered treat, Petir smiling and petting its head gently.

“Not bad, smarty-pants,” he said to himself, thinking of Cahaya’s extensive research and detailed explanation on his sudden change in behavior, however small it may be. “Not bad.”

Days later Cahaya called for another team meeting with yet another topic.

“Guys I have found evidence that Petir is bi!”

All his brothers groaned in unison then, not wanting to sit through another talk on Petir’s sexuality, nonetheless!

“Someone duct tape that mad scientist and lock him in the closet for a week!” Api bemoaned then, cupping a hand over his eyes as he leaned on the couch, Air sighing loudly beside him.

Tanah sweat-dropped then, rooted in his spot in the kitchen.

Oh, why was life always so hectic with these six?


End file.
